Happy Valentine's Day, H'earring
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Kaz has been deeply in love with H'earring for so long, and makes a couple presents for the adorable Underworlder scout. When he gets to the Underworld, he finds out that H'earring might love him back, and they do have a chance of being together forever. Yaoi! Don't like, don't read. One-shot!


**Hey guys. I've got a new romance one-shot for you all, and its about a very special and unique pairing, Kaz X H'earring. This actually did surprise me at first, but I think Kaz would be a lot happier with H'earring than with Chaor. Kaz and H'earring have a much stronger bond, and H'earring is so much nicer to Kaz, in my opinion. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story, and this will be my Valentine's Day story, by the way. Enjoy! Yaoi! Don't like, don't read.**

**Contains: Hugging, kissing and extreme loving fluff!**

**No Flames!**

* * *

**~Happy Valentine's Day, H'earring~**

Kaz was inside the Port Court of Chaotic, making some sort of very special card and another lovely present for a certain Underworlder creature who he loved so much, while his friends Tom and Sarah were watching a battle on the big screen, and Peyton was grabbed a bite to eat. Kaz chuckled to himself, and continue working on the card, since it was Valentine's Day, and he wanted to give this to his good friend H'earring, well his secret crush. He knew him and H'earring didn't have the best relationship ever, but they remained close friends after all the drama they endure, and eventually he realized that he loved H'earring more than just a friend and his main man, he was deeply in love with him.

"I sure hope H'earring likes this." Kaz said, as he put the finishing touches on the card, and placed it into his backpack, along with the other gift he made. "I know we've had some problems, but I really care about him and see him as... more than a friend." He said to himself silently, as he started to blush. He had decided that today would be the day that he confesses his true feelings for H'earring, hopefully if he didn't feel the same way they could still be pals. Hopefully.

Peyton walked back to his friends, carrying a tray full of food, and noticed Kaz was getting ready to port down to Perim. He placed his food on the table, and walked towards his redheaded friend, and asked. "Yo, Kaz. You heading down to Perim?"

"I'm going to go see H'earring, Peyton." Kaz said smiling. "I've got something special for him today."

"So, you get him some of that gross mud from Lake Pouril that he loves so much for a new awesome scan?" Peyton asked, curious of what Kaz got for the lovable and adorable Underworlder scout.

"Its not a scan that I'm going there for, it's a surprise, Peyton." Kaz said to his friend, as he pulled out his Scanner. "I wanna keep it a secret, for now."

"Well, good luck, Kaz." Peyton said to his redheaded friend, and waved to him. "See you later."

Kaz gave a small smile, and saved back to Peyton. He then pushed the button on his scanner, and ported to the Underworld City, ready to find a certain Underworlder, and give him a special surprise. As he walked around the massive city, he saw some of the Underworlders building another large statue to their leader Chaor, which wasn't a surprise to him, since Chaor loved having statues built of himself as a symbol of his power.

"Now where could H'earring be at?" Kaz said to himself, as he looked around the city, but didn't see H'earring anywhere in sight.

Kaz continued walking throughout the city, but still couldn't find a trace of H'earring anywhere, which was really starting to worry him. He soon saw Chaor's most loyal and one of the strongest warriors Taskinom with Agitos, the loyal advisor to Chaor heading towards his castle. Kaz started walking towards the two Underworlders, hopping they might know where H'earring was at. He walked up to the two, and said. "Hey, Taskinom and Agitos. Its good to see you guys again."

"Its nice to see you too, Kaz." Taskinom said, as she smiled at bit. "We're kinda busy right now, so we can't talk to you long, and Lord Chaor is not in the best mood today."

"I see. So, why is Chaor angry again?" Kaz asked her.

"Well, Ulmar created some new robots, and they ended up destroying a portion of the castle, and Lord Chaor is furious once again." Taskinom said to the human.

"You don't even wanna know what he did to Ulmar, kid." Agitos said, and continued walking towards the castle. "Anyway, what is it that you want?"

"I was wondering if either of you knew where H'earring is?" Kaz asked the two. "I can't find him anywhere."

"Well, he's actually been looking for you, Kaz. He said he's got something to tell you, and when your name was said he started to blush. So, whatever he wants to tell me must be really important. Anyway, he went to grab a snack, and should be back really soon." Taskinom said, and walked off towards the castle.

"Thanks, Taskinom." Kaz said, and ran towards the gate to meet H'earring.

Minutes later, Kaz arrived at the gates, and waited for his adorable Underworlder scout to return, but didn't see anything at first. He continued looking, and could see H'earring walked towards the gate, with a rather sad look on his cute face. He felt hurt seeing H'earring looking upset, and ran towards him, ready to give him comfort, and confess his true feelings for him.

"I'm coming, H'earring!" He shouted to his friend.

H'earring sighed sadly, as he walked back home, glad he could finally get some rest. Chaor has sent him on another dangerous mission, and he was ready to finally get some rest, but he was also sad because he hadn't seen Kaz all day long, and he really wanted to talk to him about something. He really wanted his Kazzy with him so badly, it almost made him cry thinking about the redhead. He suddenly could hear Kaz's voice calling him, and looked up to see his friend running towards him, with his arms spread wide.

"Kazzy!" H'earring shouted in joy, feeling joyful tears welling up in his beautiful crystal blue eyes.

Within seconds, H'earring was suddenly picked up, and felt Kaz wrap his loving arms around him in the tightest, warmest and most loving hug ever. H'earring smiled lovingly, and giggled cutely, as he snuggled on Kaz's chest. He then felt Kaz start snuggling him lovingly, and rubbed his back, making him let out soft loving sighs of joy from the affection.

"H'earring, you have no idea how glad I am to see you!" Kaz said, as he hugged H'earring even tighter and tighter, making him giggle.

"Aw, I missed you so much, and I love how you're hugging me!" H'earring said softly, as he giggled even more, and snuggled on Kaz's chest. "This feels so nice, Kazzy."

"It sure does, H'earring." Kaz said, as he blushed. "I love you."

"I love you too, Kazzy." H'earring said, blushing.

Kaz tightened the loving embrace even more, and stroked H'earring's cute red hair lovingly, making him giggle even more, and sigh lovingly at the touch. He then started rubbing his cute back once more, and felt H'earring wrap his cute rabbit-like ears around him cutely, and blushed even more at the touch, enjoying the affectionate contact they're enduring. He held the adorable Underworlder in an embrace of true love, and leaned in closer, and kissed his cute nose lovingly.

"Aw, Kazzy... I love you so much." H'earring said, as he blushed bright red, and felt the butterflies in his stomach.

"I love you too, H'earring." Kaz said, deciding it was time to tell H'earring how he felt about him. "Speaking of love, today's Valentine's Day, H'earring. Do you know what that means?"

H'earring giggled, and grinned cutely, realizing what Valentine's Day meant, and said. "I sure do, Kazzy. Sarah and Tom talked about it a few days, and I love it!"

"Me too. And I have a special gift for you. Actually, its two gifts." Kaz said, as he grabbed his backpack.

"Really?" H'earring asked, smiling. "You got me presents?"

"I sure did, H'earring." Kaz said, and put him down.

He then reached into his backpack, and pulled out a big bag of tasty Dractyl Scales, he recently got from Dractyl's nest, and handed them to H'earring.

"Oooh, Dractyl Scales! Oh, I just love it when you give me these tasty treats, Kazzy!" H'earring shouted happily, as he licked his chops, and started eating them. "Thank you."

"Aw, you're welcome." Kaz said, and pulled out a beautiful card. "Also, I made you a card. Here you go." He said, and handed it to him.

H'earring gasped at how beautiful the card was, he could tell Kaz put a lot of effort and love into it, and he could even feel the love inside the card. He saw beautiful pink hearts all over it, and could the beautiful bunny-shaped drawings on the card, and could even see a picture of him and Kaz inside a big red head heart, which said 'Kaz and H'earring forever'. He then opened the card up, and felt tears of joy well up in his beautiful eyes, as he saw what Kaz wrote, and read aloud. 'No words can describe how deeply I love you, H'earring. You're so much more than my friend and main man, you're my whole world. I know we've had some problems, but we always worked though them, and my love for you continued to grow stronger. I love every single thing about you, H'earring. Your beautiful eyes, your soft ears, your cute red hair, your beautiful smile, your gross eating habits, your giggle, and your personality. I've thought you were special, and very quickly felt even deeper love for you, and I realized that I loved you as more than a friend, H'earring. I'm deeply in love with you, and each day I dream about you, I dreamed about kissing you, being with you, and marrying you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! You're my whole world, and all want is to be with you. I love you, H'earring'.

"Oh, Kazzy... I love you too." H'earring said, as he cried in joy, and hugged Kaz tightly. "And I feel the same way about you, Kazzy."

Kaz gasped in surprise, and blushed bright red, and said in a shocked tone." You do, H'earring? You love me back?"

H'earring giggled cutely, and smiled. "Well, of course I do, Kazzy. I've had the hots for you for a long time. You're friendly, cute, caring and compassionate. And I love it when you give me all these tasty treats, and spend time with me. I love you, Kazzy. I love you with all my heart and soul. I don't mind some of the dangerous stuff we get into, because I know you'll never hurt me. When I got controlled by Milla'inn, I knew you didn't mean for it to happen, and I was so touched to know how determined you were to save me. I love you, Kazzy. I always will."

"Aw... I love you too, H'earring!" Kaz shouted in joy, and leaned in closer.

H'earring giggled, and leaned in closer as well, ready for their first kiss. Kaz then pressed his lips against H'earring's in a soft, passionate, loving, deep and heartfelt kiss. H'earring moaned lovingly, and pulled Kaz even closer, deepening the loving kiss. Once they started kissing, Kaz immediately could smell the horrible smell of Dractyl Scales and mud, but quickly ignored, and deepened the kiss even more, enjoying every second their lips stayed connected. H'earring moaned, and giggled, as he caught the whiff of peppermints, and giggled even more, and sent his tongue into Kaz's mouth, which Kaz happily returned, starting to enjoy the smell of Dractyl Scales.

"I love you, H'earring..." Kaz moaned lovingly.

"I love you too, Kazzy..." H'earring giggled, and moaned lovingly.

Kaz and H'earring started making out passionately, as they moaned deeply, enjoying their blissful kiss. They started rolling around on the ground, and moaned even louder, as they tightened the loving embrace even more, they wanted to kiss each other forever and ever. Finally, after minutes of passionate kissing, they pulled away from the kiss, smiling at each other.

"Wow... Now that was the most amazing thing ever, Kazzy!" H'earring smiled lovingly, as he giggled. "Gee, I never knew you were such a great kisser and you kiss like an angel."

"Aw... Well, I loved your kissing as well, cutie pie." Kaz said, as he ruffled H'earring's cute red hair. "I also loved your tongue being inside my mouth, and you really need to brush your teeth. I could smell and taste the Dractyl Scales."

"Well, I don't brush my teeth, unlike you do, Kazzy!" H'earring said in a cute tone, and giggled. "I also loved the smell of peppermint. It was great!"

"Aw, thanks. I love you, cutie." Kaz said, as he pulled H'earring into another loving kiss.

"I love you too, sweetheart." H'earring moaned, and happily returned the loving kiss.

As they loving kissed, Kaz pulled H'earring even deeper and deeper into the kiss, as the smell of Dractyl Scales was so much stronger, but he was starting to get used to the odor and it wasn't half bad at all. He started passionately tongue kissing the adorable Underworlder, and rubbed his cute back lovingly.

"So, we're dating now, Kazzy?" H'earring asked.

"We sure are, H'earring. I love you so much, and you're the best boyfriend I can ever ask for." Kaz said, and pulled his Underworlder boyfriend into another loving kiss.

H'earring moaned deeply, and deepened the loving kiss even more, as they begin making out once more, enjoying the love they're experiencing.

"I love you, H'earring. Happy Valentine's Day!" Kaz said lovingly.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Kazzy. I love you too." H'earring said. "My heart will always belong to you and only you."

Kaz smiled, and picked H'earring up bridal style, as they smiled at each other lovingly. He then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a beautiful custom golden ring, with diamonds, rubies and emeralds all around it, and put the beautiful ring on H'earring's finger.

"For you, cutie." Kaz said.

"Oh my gosh... Its so beautiful, Kazzy. I love it!" H'earring said, smiling at the beautiful ring. "I love you so much."

"I love you way more." Kaz said, as he started walking back towards the city, with H'earring in his arms. "I'm so glad you love the ring, cutie."

H'earring smiled lovingly, and snuggled on Kaz's chest, feeling truly happy that him and Kaz were together now as boyfriends and mates in the future. He truly felt complete, and he knew that Kaz with going to be with him forever. He smiled at his beloved red haired human boyfriend, and giggled, he knew this was truly meant to be.

"I love you, Kazzy, my love." H'earring said, and leaned in closer.

"I love you too, my sweet H'earring. Happy Valentine's Day, my love." Kaz said, and kissed him passionately.

The end.

* * *

**Well, I've finally finished it just in time for Valentine's Day, and happy how it turned out. I do think Kaz and H'earring would make a cute couple, and they're just adorable together. I hope you all enjoy this story. Happy Valentine's Day, my readers. :)**


End file.
